1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing and reproducing image information, and more specifically, to reproducing an image from digital image dot information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Apparatus of this kind are generally known. In these known apparatus, a document is scanned by means of an optoelectrical scanner and digital image dot data is generated which corresponds to the document image. The image dot data is stored in a memory, processed and printed. Digital image dot data can also be supplied from another device, stored in the memory, and be printed after processing. The processing is generally aimed at adapting the image data so that a good print is obtained, e.g. converting grey value data into halftone data, i.e. image data which can only have the value black or white for each image dot.
In addition, processing may be aimed at changing the appearance of the printed image of the document according to an operator's choice. This is usually referred to as editing. In that case, selection means, such as a digitizing panel and an indicator pen, can be used to indicate an area of the document, whereafter a processing function instruction can be given to change the appearance of the indicated area. A disadvantage of the conventional devices is that the areas to be processed must be indicated very accurately. If an area to be processed is indicated carelessly, a part which should really also have been processed may easily be omitted.